As is known in the art, phased array radars have a number of advantages over other types of radar systems while having certain potential disadvantages, such as high cost and complexity. One issue that may arise in very large limited scan phased arrays is the increase in peak sidelobe levels due to amplitude taper quantization effects and the grating lobes of a super-element lattice driven by finite instantaneous bandwidth. Grating lobes can also be driven by the super-element non-uniform illumination taper. As is known in the art, super-elements contain a number of radiating elements coupled to a common transmission line or RF feed. This can be realized in a number of topologies, including configurations of waveguides with slot radiators, configurations of radiators fed by stripline feeds, and configurations of oversized (>λ/2) waveguide radiators. Another issue with increasing the length of super-elements is an increase in scan loss, or a reduction in scan volume due to the larger size super-elements.